1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media playback apparatus having user-selectable shapes, and in particular, to a media playback apparatus having user-selectable shapes wherein speakers are attached to a media playback unit via a rotatable connecting means such that a user may select a shape of the media playback apparatus according to his or her preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media playback apparatus is a multimedia equipment providing various functions capable of receiving a radio broadcast and carrying out a voice recording as well as reproducing a digital audio file such as an MP3 file and a digital video file.
Generally, the media playback apparatus comprises speakers as well as a media playback unit for reproducing the media files. The media playback unit is connected to the speakers via a cable wherein a shape or an arrangement of the media playback apparatus is fixed. Therefore, the user cannot change the shape or the arrangement of the media playback apparatus. Moreover, the media playback apparatus cannot have the shape to match its surroundings.